A standard motor vehicle seat is equipped with a headrest to support the back of the head of a passenger sitting in the seat. Unfortunately, a standard headrest fails to provide any side and back (cervical) support. Accordingly, when a passenger intends to take a nap while sitting in the seat, the head of the passenger has a tendency to drop to one side. This can wake the passenger or, alternatively lead to discomfort including, particularly, a sore and stiff neck when the passenger awakes.
This document relates to an improved seat assembly incorporating both a neckrest to support the head on each side and a projecting neck support to support the back of the neck when a passenger desires to nap or simply enjoy additional comfort while occupying the vehicle seat.